Express the percent as a decimal. $84.5\%$
Explanation: $84.5$ percent = $84.5$ per cent = $84.5$ per hundred $84.5\% = \dfrac{84.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{84.5\%} = 0.845$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.